Love The Hard Way
by Evelyn87
Summary: Stephanie and Paul have been happily married for 6 months, but what happens when someone from Paul's past shows up out of nowhere with intentions to reclaim what was once theirs.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these names except Rover Stevens  
  
Paul Levesque walked down the main stairs of his spacious New Hampshire home, Paul had just woke up and was now looking for his wife who had not been on her side of the bed when Paul turned over to check on her. Paul was now wondering why she had gotten out bed so early seeing that they had the week off and no apparent plans, as Paul entered the kitchen he smiled when saw his wife sitting at the table reading a newspaper.  
  
"Morning Steph."  
  
"Good morning to you to " Steph chirped.  
  
Paul walked over to Steph then bent down to kiss her cheek which caused Steph to smiled.  
  
"Did you sleep good Paul."  
  
"Like a baby."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yeah Steph I slept just fine, but why didn't you wake me up when you got up, I would've gotten up to eat breakfast with you."  
  
"I know but when I turned over and saw you lying there you looked so peaceful and I didn't want disturbed you."  
  
"Ok but next time no matter how angelic I look while sleeping wake me up okay pumpkin butt."  
  
"Angelic?"  
  
"What."  
  
"You said the next time you look "angelic."  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"Paul you angelic right."  
  
"Why Steph i'm offended" Paul said with mock hurtness , "you don't think i'm an angel."  
  
"Hell no and i've got hickeys in weird places to prove it."  
  
"Ah Steph admit it , you like it when I "explore" your body."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Yeah but i'm your pervert."  
  
"So are you coming with me to go see Shane, Marissa , Declan?"  
  
"Nah thats okay i'll see them another time, besides I was actually planning on going to the gym later since I haven't been."  
  
"Ok well since its a 4 hour drive from here to New York i'm just going to spend the night at Shane's and leave tomorrow morning and i'll be back by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Cool, tell everyone I said hi."  
  
"I will" Stephanie whispered while standing up to wrap her arms around Paul's neck so she could hug him goodbye.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you to babe have safe trip."  
  
As Paul picked up Steph's bag and they headed towards the backdoor where all the cars were parked the doorbell ringed. Both Paul and Stephanie looked back into the opposite direction and then at each other both wondering who could be at the front door especially this early in the morning , as Stephanie started towards the front door Paul stoped her.  
  
"That's okay babe don't worry about it after I see you to the car i'll answer the door."  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"Positive come on."  
  
As Paul finished loading Stephanie's bag into the trunk of her SUV he heard the doorbell ring again so he yelled into the house to tell whoever was at the front to hold on, trying to hurry so that whoever it is wouldn't leave Paul quickly helped his wife into her car after kissing her passionately. As Stephanie pulled out the driveway she didn't notice the car parked in front of the estate or the woman standing at the front door.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who have read this chapter before, story got pulled , had to re-upload, changed the title. This is all explain better at the end of chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I don't own anyone but Rover Stevens.  
  
Paul watched his wife drive down the road as until he could no longer see her car, he had hoped to spend some alone time with his wife today but understood that that his wife needed to spend time with her family. Paul tried to remain positive about having to spend the entire day alone, but knew it would be well worth the wait when his wife got home. As Paul thought about all the things he wanted to do with his wife, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice from behind.  
  
"Long time no see Paul."  
  
Paul's eyes widen at the sight of the person that stood in front of him.  
  
"Rover. . . . Rover Stevens?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Paul I got to say, that wasn't exactly the reception I was looking for."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Oh but that's where your wrong Rover because I do mean it and how dare you just show to my hou. . . .wait a minute how did you get in here I didn't let in."  
  
"No, but I knocked like three times and no one came to the door and besides your door was unlocked so I decided to just let myself in."  
  
"Fine then Rover can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What's that baby?"  
  
"Let yourself out."  
  
"Paul don't be this way I Know you're still angry at me, but I also know you still love me I see it in your eyes."  
  
After seeing the blank expression on Paul's face at her last comment Rover decided to test the boundaries by slowly running her hand up Paul's arm. When Paul felt this he shuddered but surprisingly it wasn't a disgusted shudder but a aroused shuddered, and as Paul stood there thinking about what that meant he silently began to berate himself because he couldn't believe that after all these years and after what she did to him the mere touch of her skin against his still drove him crazy. Rover noticing Paul's reaction smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but when Paul realized what she was about to do he immediately backed away.  
  
"You need to go."  
  
"Why we were just getting started."  
  
"Rover I want you to leave."  
  
"Fine, i'll leave but before I go let me just ask you one thing."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"Is she as good as me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your- wife-in-bed is she better than me?"  
  
"Much."  
  
Scoffs. "Oh I very seriously doubt that because if she was you wouldn't of reacted the way you did when I touched you."  
  
"That was a mistake."  
  
"Ok Paul keep telling yourself that."  
  
"I want you out"  
  
"Fine i'm going."  
  
As Rover turn to leave she suddenly remembered something, and with a mischievous grin forming on her face she turned back to Paul catching his gaze for a second until she leaned in and whispered in his ear "See you next week." With that she turn around and walked away leaving Paul what wondering what exactly did she mean by she would see him next week.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated sooner but got an infraction from fanfiction.net for not being more careful with punctuation, so I was unable to upload But anyway hopefully it won't happen again and i'll be more careful. Also I want to say thank you to all of you who got a chance to review the first chapter I really appreciate it and please review this one. And Miss Helper it looks like you called it right on the nose lol so thanks for your suggestion. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I own no one but Rover Stevens.  
  
One week later.  
  
Hand and hand Paul and Stephanie walked into the Boston Fleet center. It had been a week since Rover's little visit and Paul hadn't thought about much else since. Paul was still in a state of shock over what had transpired during their conversation, and sicken by the fact that even though many years had passed and pain of her betrayal was still very strong, she still possessed some sort of power over him. As Paul looked over at his wife he noticed that she wore the same huge smiled that she had been wearing all week.  
  
"All right Steph what's going on, you've been smiling like that for a week now."  
  
"What, is there a law against smiling now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great, and besides I thought you liked it when I smile."  
  
Paul smirks. "I do, but all of this excessive smiling is really starting to freak me out."  
  
"Shut up." Stephanie squeals before playfully punching Paul in arm.  
  
Laughing, Paul wraps his arm around Stephanie's waist and pulls her to him. When Paul looked at his wife he knew he loved her, and knew that unlike Rover she could never hurt him, it just wasn't in her character. As they approached their lockeroom Paul walked in front of Stephanie so he could block the door.  
  
"Paul what are you doing."  
  
"Miss I'm afraid you have to pay a toll in order to get by."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Fine then mister toll man, name your price." Stephanie said giggling.  
  
"Three kisses."  
  
"What!!!!!, your out of your freaking mind." Stephanie yelled pretending to be outraged.  
  
"Look little lady if you don't pay the toll I'm afraid I'm gonna have to call for back-up."  
  
"Oohh I'm shaking in my purple see-through bra."  
  
That was all Paul needed, he immediately grabbed his wife and began to shower her with sweet kisses. The very moment things started to heat up, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat to get their attention. When the two of them looked up they saw Pat Patterson standing their with a knowing smile on his face. Stephanie immediately moved away from her husband, fully aware that her cheeks had to be crimson red by now due to the fact that she felt very embarrassed for being caught making-out in the hallway by her godfather.  
  
"I don't mean to disturb you two but Vince asked me to tell you that your both wanted in production."  
  
"Um yeah ok Pat me and Steph will be right there, we just need to put our suitcases down."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
As Pat walked away Paul looked down at his wife grinning from ear to ear noticing that Steph was still blushing. He then grabbed all their suitcases in one swoop and threw them into their lockeroom.  
  
"Ready to go."  
  
Steph smiled, and then just shook her head at her husband's actions. As they entered the production room Stephanie quickly noted that everyone from the talent to the writers were all in the room.  
  
"Wow Steph this must be big if your dad had everyone come here."  
  
Just as soon as Paul finished his last comment Vince walked into the room, immediately taking the floor so he could address everyone.  
  
"Good evening everyone, I know you all are probably wondering why I asked you here so I'll get right to it. We, World Wrestling Entertainment now have a new road agent. This new agent previously did work for the NBA, but over the last few years has expressed great interest in our product. So without further ado I would like to introduced to you our new road agent Rover Stevens." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I own no one but Rover Stevens.  
  
Paul's heart literally stop when he heard Rover's name coming out of Vince's mouth. Praying that this was a joke Paul watched the door intently waiting for anyone other than Rover to walk through that door, but to no avail the long-legged redhead walked in. As Vince guided Rover over to the superstars so she could meet them, Paul immediately grabbed Stephanie by the hand and attempted to sneak out to avoid Rover but as they made it to the door Stephanie jerked Paul's arm to pull him back.  
  
"Paul what are you doing?"  
  
"Come on, I want to go back to the lockeroom so I can have some down time before my match."  
  
"But wait a minute don't you want to meet the new road agent first."  
  
"Nah I'll meet her later, lets just go back to the lockeroom."  
  
"Ok lets go."  
  
Paul let out a sigh of relief when Stephanie agreed to go back to the lockeroom, but just as Paul opened the door Vince grabbed Paul's shoulder turning him around to face him.  
  
"Paul, Steph where you going?"  
  
"Oh hey dad, me and Paul were just gonna head back to the lockeroom."  
  
"Well wait a minute there's someone I want you to meet first, Paul, stephanie this is our new road agent Rover Stevens."  
  
Rover forced a fake smile when extending her hand to shake Stephanie's, looking the woman over Rover still didn't understand what Paul could possibly see in her.  
  
"Hi Stephanie its nice to meet you, I'm a big fan of yours."  
  
"Thanks, and its nice to meet you too, welcome to the WWE."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Rover this is my husband Paul."  
  
Rover smiled and casually shook Paul's hand, while at the same time making a point to let her hand linger longer than needed. Rover looked Paul straight in the eyes and smirked when noticing how uncomfortable he was. Rover figured that Paul hadn't told his wife about her visit a week ago, and was tempted to mention it herself. Though after further thought decided against it, realizing that doing that would only piss Paul off even more. Rover thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Stephanie and Paul excused themselves to head back to their lockeroom, and as she watched them go she smiled thinking about all the time she would have to spend with Paul and the opportunity she would have to get him back.  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
Paul had about 10 minutes before he had to leave for his match and knew he was suppose to be stretching, but as hard as he tried he just couldn't seem to concentrate. Paul knew that the only reason Rover had even taken the job was so that she could cause trouble for him and Stephanie, but Paul was determined to not let that happen. Suddenly remembering that his wife was in the room, Paul turned around to see Stephanie sitting on the couch reading a magazine while wearing the same weird smile that she had had earlier. Intrigued Paul walked over and then kneeled before her placing a hand on her thigh.  
  
"Steph."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"The future."  
  
"The future makes you smile?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Again I ask you why."  
  
"Because baby I think we have a bright one, don't you think so too?"  
  
"Sure we do."  
  
"Well ok then there you go."  
  
"Ms. Mcmahon-Levesque you're a very strange woman."  
  
"Shut up." Stephanie said giggling.  
  
"But seriously Steph there's something I want to say, and I want to say it before I go out for my match."  
  
"What's that Paul?"  
  
"I love you. And no matter what happens I'll always love you, and protect you, and take care of you and our family for as long as I live. What I trying to say here Steph is that if nothing else you can count on me."  
  
Steph' s insides started to melt after hearing what her husband had to say. She knew that this man was just too good to be true. As Stephanie gazed at her husband, she used the back of her hand to smooth her husband's cheek. Stephanie just couldn't believe how much she was in love with this man and that she would do anything for him. Which made her little secret all the more sweeter. As Paul kissed her goodbye and walked out the door Stephanie couldn't but widen her smile, because she knew she had the most wonderful husband in the world. Still beaming from what Paul had said, Stephanie looked down and placed her hand over her abdomen and then whispered, "Lucky Us." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I own no one but Rover Stevens.  
  
Rover continued to shift from side to side while leaning against the bathroom sink, she had been hiding in Paul's hotel bathroom for an hour and was beginning to become restless. She knew he had to come back eventually and she wasn't planning on leaving until he did. As Rover gazed up at the ceiling attempting to recount the tiles, suddenly an idea popped into her head. It had been a couple of days since she had conversed with her partner, and she wanted to make sure that they were still on the same page. After dialing the number Rover waited, tapping her feet impatiently wishing her partner would just answer the phone. Just as Rover was about to hang up she heard a voice on the other line.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yeah its me."  
  
"Me who."  
  
"Me me."  
  
"Who's me me."  
  
"Its Rover dumbass."  
  
"Rover who?"  
  
"Don't be cute."  
  
"What the hell do want now."  
  
"Oh I don't know, I just got this crazy idea that since you are my partner that I should keep you on the up and up, but I guess that was a mistake I'll just fine someone else who's interested in my offer, bye now."  
  
"No wait I'm interested." "Then start acting like it."  
  
"Look whatever, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in his bathroom."  
  
"Whoa you're at his house?"  
  
"No nit whit I'm in his hotel suit."  
  
"Look bitch, one more smart ass comment and I'm gonna come there myself and kick your ass."  
  
"Ooh big talk coming from someone who just let little Stephy Mac come in and start calling all the shots."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"I'm tempted."  
  
"Yeah whatever, the only reason I even put up with you is because I want revenged on that little bitch."  
  
"And the only reason I put up with you is because I want Paul."  
  
"Ok so we both have a common goal to break up Paul and Steph but so what, what makes you think I won't call Stephanie and tell her what you're up to."  
  
"Oh please like she would really listen to you, as far as she's concern I'm just the new road agent and besides we've come way to far to screw it now lets just continue with the plan."  
  
"Fine, so do you know what you're doing."  
  
"Yep, everything going according to plan, now I'm just waiting for Paul to get back."  
  
"Well do you know where he went?"  
  
"Uh huh, he's with her."  
  
"Oh wonderful."  
  
"I know I hate her too and you should just see the stupid smile she's been wearing all week, I wonder what's going on with her."  
  
"Well whatever she's been smiling about she won't smiling for much longer that's for sure."  
  
"Glad to see you're gamed."  
  
"I always am."  
  
Just as Rover was about to tell her partner about the party that Vince was going to throw in honor of her hiring, Rover heard Someone coming into the suit. When Rover peeked through the door to see who it was she saw Paul throwing two gym bags on the floor, and much to her delight he was alone.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter was kinda late, but this chapter was more of a set up for bigger things to come so I hope you all like it and don't worry Paul will find out soon enough lol. Thank you all for being patient and I'll try to update in a couple of days, please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I own no one but Rover Stevens.

Paul grunted as he continued to shift his and Stephanie's gym bags from shoulder to shoulder, where his bags weren't really that heavy at all Stephanie's bag seemed like it was holding a dead body. After fishing through his pocket for which seemed like an eternity Paul finally found the room key and proceeded to swipe the key and then kicked open the door . Once inside Paul immediately threw the bags on floor and allowed himself to drop to the bed. As Paul closed his eyes and began to drift to asleep he noise,he immediately became alarm. Rising quickly to his feet and grabbing the lamp from the nightstand, Paul waited and listened until he heard the same creaking noise coming from the bathroom, realizing that someone was in there Paul raised the lamp in defense mode and slowly began to approach the bathroom. Just as he was about to kick down the door it suddenly opened and out came the very last person that Paul wanted to see or deal with at the moment.

"What do you want Rover, I'm not in the mood."

"What I want is to know why a 265 pound grown man a wrestler no less would be using a lamp to defend himself, care to explain that?"

"Care to kiss my ass?"

"Paul why do have to be so mean?"

"Rover why do have to be such an annoying bitch."

"Screw you."

"Much to my regret and disgust you've already done that my friend."

"So you do remember all the good times we had."

Paul scoffed at Rover unable to believe that she was standing here in front of him actually trying to re-hatch the past after everything she had done to him. As he stared at Rover with disgust, Paul couldn't help but let his mind wander back to that faithful day.

(Flashback) Paul glanced around the room after lighting the last of the candles, he wanted everything to be perfect when she got there. For the last 3 years Paul had been dating a wonderful girl named Rover and today was their 3 year anniversary, and it was also the day that Paul was going to pop the big question. As Paul stood staring into his hallway mirror primping he the heard a roaring sound coming up the driveway and smiled because he could identify the sound of rover's 67" caddy anywhere. Trying to make sure that she didn't ruin the surprise he sprinted to the door to meet her, Paul was wearing a huge smile when he opened the door but when he looked into Rover's eyes he knew something was wrong.

"Rover baby what is it, why do you look so sad."

"Pau.... I...I uh."

"You what.. come baby you tell me." Paul whispered while leading Rover to the couch.

Rover was so nervous that she didn't even notice the candle lit dinner that Paul had set up. As Rover studied his face she noticed the adoring look in Paul's eyes, which was a look that he gave her often. But as she looked down at her engagement ring which she was conviently hiding from Paul she knew she had to come clean.

"I'm pregnant."

Paul stared at rover for a minute before grabbing her and twirling her in the air. As Paul began to gently touch her face and looked her over as if he was looking for some sort of change, It was than that Rover had truly dropped the bomb.

"It's not yours Paul."

(End of Flashback)

As Paul finally pulled himself out of his thoughts he suddenly became very enraged.

"Get out NOW!"

"Paul please if you would just let me expla...."

"Explain...Explain you wanna fucking explain, you wanna explain to me why you broke my heart, why you played with my head. I don't believe this look at you , you have the fucking audacity to just show up out of no where after 10 years and after what you did to me. I don't ever want to see you again Get out my sight."

As Paul turned to walk away from Rover she suddenly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss, while Rover waited for him to push her away to her surprise Paul grabbed her pulling her close to him as he snaked his arm around her waist and allowed his tongue to hungrily explore her mouth. While it seemed Paul had lost all traces of his Sanity and continued to loose himself in Rover, suddenly his cell phone started to ring . Fearing that if he didn't stop now he would later do something stupid he hesitantly broke the kiss between him Rover. Stumbling backwards not once taking his eyes off Rover he blindly reached for his phone trying to to steady his breath before he answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello Paul ?"

"Yeah Vince it's me uh look I can't really talk right now."

"No Paul wait don't hang up look you got to come to the hospital."

"Why what's going on."

"Its Stephanie."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone I'm so sorry it took this long I know i was suppose to update this a lot sooner but it didn't work out like that and to lilrocky80 don' worry I didn't ignore your review I just wasn't able to upload right then when you wanted because my stupid computer is on the shits lol but anyway my mom is planning to switch internet services so I probably won't be able to update right away unless my mom forgets so please bare with but anyway I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible and more often and as always please review.


End file.
